fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Head over Heels for Her
Head over Heels for Her is the second chapter of Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Story Tsubasa releases her first single, Feel, and successfully begins her career as an idol. While Itsuki and Tsubasa are leaving practice together, they run into Yashiro Tsurugi, another high profile performer who also visits Uzume Lesson Studio to train. After returning to Fortuna Entertainment, Itsuki meets Mamori Minamoto, a child actor and the host of the cooking show "Microwavin' with Mamorin". Maiko then tells Tsubasa about her next task: to pose as a model for renowned photographer Nobu Horinozawa. Although clearly nervous, Tsubasa complies. Afterwards, Maiko reveals to Itsuki that she used to be a model, having worked alongside Nobu. However, Itsuki remembers reading an article in a magazine about models who had photographed by Nobu disappearing, prompting Maiko to send him to Tsubasa just in case of an incident. While waiting in Daitama, Itsuki and Touma learn that the shoot had ended early due to unexpected issues. Shortly thereafter, Shibuya is invaded by Mirages once again, this time being led by Nobu. Maiko confronts him, but he uses his camera to teleport her into Illusory Shibuya. The party arrives in the Idolasphere and, after saving the models from earlier, confront Nobu. However, Nobu's camera manages to temporarily seal their Mirage partners, and he sends them back to the real world, though not before criticising Tsubasa for her poor modeling skills. Back in Shibuya, the party discovers that Yashiro is hosting a concert, which Maiko had given them tickets to earlier, and watch him perform Black Rain. Kiria explains to Tsubasa that this is what Nobu meant by his criticism: although being an idol and a model are two different careers, they both share the goal of captivating the audience. Heading back to the office to regroup, they discover Yatsufusa Hatanaka waiting, as he had arranged an appointment with Maiko related to Tsubasa. When he learns she's with Nobu, he reveals more about their relationship. The two were an iconic pair in the modeling scene, even starting a few trends, but their relationship fell apart due to rumors suggesting their relationship was more than professional. The party finds a photo album from Maiko's time as a model, giving Tsubasa an idea on how to save Maiko. With Itsuki's help, Tsubasa learns to strike a pose that attracts Nobu's attention. His Mirage partner, Gangrel, criticizes him for his poor taste in modeling, resulting in an argument that ends with Nobu rejecting Gangrel, allowing Itsuki and Chrom to sever their connection. The party defeats Gangrel, and Maiko is freed. Nobu apologizes for his actions, and arranges a photoshoot for Tsubasa, Maiko, and a third girl. Back at the office, the party discusses the nature of Mirage possession and how they could find the one orchestrating the attacks, with Itsuki noting that Nobu seemed to experience a sudden change in personality when he was possessed. Maiko then introduces the party to Eleonora Yumizuru, another actor for Fortuna and the third girl from the photoshoot, who is also a Mirage Master, and had just returned from a trip abroad. Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions Chapters